


A Couple of Pervs

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, University AU, kurodai week day 1 secrets/confessions, lustful daydreams, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi had only lived together a little while, but already the sexual tension was driving them crazy. All it takes is a combination of thin walls and a gift from Kuroo's grandpa to finally make that tension burst.Kurodai Week Day 1:Secrets/Confessions





	A Couple of Pervs

Daichi slapped his hand against his nightstand until his finger switched off his phone alarm. It took him a minute of looking around the room to remember where he was, the small bedroom looking nothing like his room back home in Miyagi. The events of the past few weeks were a blur, moving to Tokyo for school and desperately searching for a roommate.

Daichi smiled and swung his legs out of the bed, giving a long stretch toward the ceiling. He never would have imagined last year that he would end up moving in with Kuroo Tetsurou of all people, but he had to admit he was relieved when Kuroo had mentioned in a text that he was searching for an apartment close to their school.

It was still a bit early to be up, but Daichi wanted to start the semester out right by having a good breakfast every day and a workout if he could manage it. He stifled a loud yawn and lumbered out of his room toward the bathroom. His hand paused over the handle when he realized that the shower was running inside, and he heaved a sigh of relief that he hadn’t just walked in.

_Great way to start off our roommate relationship_ , Daichi thought as he rolled his eyes. He pictured the awkward situation in his mind, walking in on Kuroo naked and he cringed from the embarrassment. Seeing Kuroo naked though… perhaps that wouldn’t be too bad.

Daichi glanced up and stared at the door, his face flushing hot as forbidden images flooded his mind. He knew it was shameful and he should have more respect for his old rival, but it was hard to resist when he already had a crush on him since last year. There was so much to like about Kuroo, from his incredible good looks to his teasing personality, he was magnetic and Daichi was hardly one to resist.

He was about to pull away and start making some breakfast when he heard another sound from behind the bathroom door. The groan was unmistakable and Daichi nearly knocked and asked if Kuroo had hurt himself. He hesitated instead, listening intently for any signs that Kuroo wasn’t fine and needed assistance.

“Oh, yeah,” Kuroo gasped and Daichi’s mouth dropped open. His body remained frozen while his pulse went haywire. He needed to leave, hide in his bedroom or go to the kitchen to make something to eat. Then Kuroo hummed with pleasure and Daichi knew he was doomed.

He covered his mouth and hovered his ear by the door, listening to the spray of water and imagined it running down Kuroo’s beautiful body as he pumped his hand between his legs. What did it look like? Was it long like the rest of him, long and mesmerizing?

As he pictured Kuroo’s slender fingers running over it, he was suddenly aware of the growing tent in his own pants. Daichi bit his lip and stared down at it, debating if he should walk away and try to focus on something else or reach down and relieve it. His fingers were itching to slip into his pants and stroke his erection, but the vision of Kuroo opening the door and seeing him masturbate right outside it was devastating. It would be far more humiliating than accidentally walking in on him naked, even while Kuroo was doing _that_ he wasn’t being a creep about it like Daichi was.

Kuroo’s voice caught his attention, a soft cry and heavy panting mixing with the water. Daichi wasn’t sure if he was still just enjoying it or if that was his climax voice, but he knew it was time to leave. Making breakfast wasn’t an option for him with the state he was in, so he crept back into his room and shut the door silently behind him.

He could try and jerk off very quickly, but the problem was the thinness of the walls in their little apartment. Kuroo was nearly done with his shower and although Daichi was growing more excited by the minute, he knew it would be quicker to try to calm down and walk it off. It was disappointing but it was the most logical thing to do. He honestly deserved to have his ass kicked for listening in on his friend’s private time like that.

Pacing around the room and dwelling on the least sexy thoughts he could conjure, the tent gradually decreased in size and his heart began to resume its usual beat. He flinched when he heard the bathroom door finally open and Kuroo’s footsteps shuffle into his room. Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to picture Kuroo in a towel, replacing the vision with the Karasuno Vice Principal’s wig flying through the air.

“Whew,” he sighed, plucking the front of his shirt and waving it to circulate some air across his body. The fantasies of Kuroo were tucked safely in the back of his mind where he could pull them out that night after Kuroo would definitely be asleep. Only then would he allow the sinful visions to reenter his mind and use them for his own private time.

Kuroo was still in his room getting dressed when Daichi finally felt in control enough to emerge, keeping his mind focused on making breakfast.

_Perhaps I’ll make something quick and slip in a quick workout. Relieve some tension._

He nodded to himself and set to work, making up enough eggs in case Kuroo wanted any. Daichi hoped he would take his time in his room, but he had no such luck as he heard the door creak open behind him. He pretended not to hear it, humming a tune to mask the footsteps approaching him from behind.

“Mmm, smells good Sawamura,” Kuroo purred into his hair with his chest pressing against Daichi’s back. Goosebumps fluttered across Daichi’s skin, but he gulped down the urge to shiver.

“Me or the food?”

Kuroo chuckled and dropped his chin onto Daichi’s shoulder. “Are you making some for me too?”

“Yeah, can you make some coffee? I forgot.”

“Hmm, must have a lot on your mind to forget that.”

“You could say that.”

Daichi exhaled slowly as Kuroo shuffled around him. There was a strange shift between them after they moved in together, most of it entirely Daichi’s fault. As outgoing as Kuroo could be, he was never one for physical affection and preferred to keep everyone at a certain distance. Daichi had come from a large family with younger siblings who loved to hang off him and snuggle. It was natural for him to rest a hand on a shoulder or ruffle hair.

It was jarring for Kuroo and after having a conversation about it, Daichi tried reining in the touches. Within a week Kuroo was leaning against him on the sofa while they watched TV, even rubbing his face on his shoulder like some cat playing hard to get. Daichi tried ignoring it for the benefit of Kuroo’s comfort, as well as Kuroo gripping onto the hem of his shirt or tapping his foot against Daichi’s leg while they ate.

Eventually, it became ridiculous and Daichi gave in, stroking through Kuroo’s hair when he had laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Instead of stiffening up or pulling away, Kuroo hummed happily and leaned into the touch. From then on, Daichi was less cautious about touching Kuroo and it became as much a part of their routine as their competitive banter.

The side effect of the touches, however, fanned the flames of Daichi’s crush until it was difficult to breathe some days. He didn’t want to pull away or else Kuroo would instantly know something was wrong. Everything would be easier if he could just get over it and see Kuroo purely as a friend.

_Fat chance of that_ , Daichi thought as he eyed Kuroo in his peripheral vision, his body stretching long while reaching for two coffee mugs. This was his tortured fate, that was all there was to it.

He startled when Kuroo’s cool fingers slid across his forehead.

“You alright, Sawamura?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve sighed several times in a row, heavy ones. If it’s not your health, I’d say it’s love trouble. Who’s the lucky lady?” Kuroo chuckled as he turned his back to Daichi. His laugh sounded a little odd, a bit fake perhaps but Daichi was too nervous about the question to pay it any thought.

“There’s no lady, I’m not interested in any of that.”

“Not interested in dating, or ladies?”

Daichi paused his cooking to meet Kuroo’s eye. His grin stretched wide, a fresh tease just waiting to escape his lips. Daichi tipped up his chin with a smile of his own and shrugged.

“What do you think?” Daichi laughed as Kuroo’s mouth fell open with a gasp, and he jerked his head toward their small table. “Sit, the food’s ready.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t answer. Aren’t we close enough now for that kind of talk?”

“Maybe but I’m not in the mood for it right now.”

“Hmph, fine. What are you doing up so early anyway?”

“Actually, I meant to get up even earlier but slept in. I wanted to sneak in a quick workout before class but I’m not sure I’ll have time.”

“So diligent!”

“You’re the one who’s already showered. Why are you up so early?”

Kuroo didn’t answer at first, shoving in a mouthful of food and taking his time chewing it up as his eyes refused to meet Daichi’s.

“I like getting any early start too. I like a calm morning where I don’t have to rush around.”

“That’s understandable,” Daichi replied and left it at that. He didn’t want to poke fun at Kuroo too much, otherwise, he’d give away that he had actually heard what he was doing in the shower. Their conversation naturally faded into their schedule for the day and their plans for the evening. It ended when Daichi had cleaned his plate and decided to shower while Kuroo decided to leave for class early with a quick stop at the library. It took all Daichi’s self-control under the hot spray of water to focus on getting clean and not allow his mind to linger on Kuroo.

 

***

 

“How can you possibly be comfortable like that?”

Kuroo snickered and propped himself on his elbow. His stomach was sandwiched between Daichi and the sofa with his legs curling around Daichi’s side. He could admit it looked ridiculous but sometimes acting silly around Daichi was the best. Under the clever guise of trying to irritate him, it masked his true intention.

“Can I help it that you’re warm?”

“We have blankets.”

“Yeah, but it would take a while to warm up with them. You’re _already_ radiating heat.”

Daichi huffed but didn’t answer as he crossed his arms and stared back at the TV. Kuroo’s eyes fell to the swell of Daichi’s bicep and wished, not for the first time, that he could sink his teeth into the juicy muscle. It was a struggle to tear his eyes away and pay attention to the show they were watching but he didn’t want to make Daichi uncomfortable.

He adored the level of comfort they’ve been able to achieve in the short time of living together. It had been long enough that he sought the physical affection that Daichi was so willing to give. His mother used to wrap him up in her arms and lavished him with love, but she had died a long time ago. His father and grandparents were kind but less affectionate than his mother was and so he never sought it out from anyone else. Until Daichi came along.

Kuroo wheezed as Daichi leaned back, crushing Kuroo’s ribs as he stretched his arms out with a groan.

“Kuroo, did you say something?”

“Air!” Kuroo gasped, making a big production out of pretending to die.

Daichi chuckled and moved forward, allowing Kuroo to collapse onto the cushions.

“Oh no. Kuroo? Speak to me!” Daichi shouted, his voice trembling with laughter. Kuroo was tempted to play dead longer until course fingers slipped across his cheeks, shifting his face to the side. Daichi’s face hovered close, obviously unconcerned about his health as his smile created dimples in his cheeks.

_He will be the death of me one day._

“It’s too late, Sawamura. Go on without me, find yourself a roommate who will be there for you… as I was.” He coughed into the sofa cushion for effect and Daichi huffed out a laugh.

“That’s fine, it probably won’t be too hard to find another roommate.”

“Bullshit! You’d miss me.”

“Hmm, maybe. Are you still watching this? I was probably going to go to bed.”

“Seriously? It’s too early! What are you, an old man?”

“I’m a young healthy man who chooses to get a full night’s sleep every night. You should too or those dark circles under your eyes are going to grow.”

“What?! I have circles?”

Daichi laughed as Kuroo scrambled off the sofa and dashed toward the bathroom. He inspected his reflection, rotating his face to see from every angle. The area underneath his eyes was a little dark but not the worst he’s ever had. To be honest, he never cared too much about his appearance although he bemoaned his unruly hair. Catching sight of Daichi talking to his cute classmates changed his perspective a little.

“Relax, you look fine, pretty boy,” Daichi murmured behind him, pressing his palm into Kuroo’s back.

“Pretty boy, huh? Nicest compliment you’ve ever given me, Sawamura!”

“Is that a compliment?”

Kuroo turned, narrowing his eyes at Daichi’s teasing smile as he leaned in the doorway. They were standing so close he could feel the heat radiating off of Daichi’s body again and he resisted draping himself over the other man. Any time there was a lull in their conversation, and they were left staring at each other in silence, the tension between them fizzed and crackled like a firework making its way to the sky in a streak of light. He wondered if they would ever make it to the moment where the tension bursts in a fiery display of passion.

“If you’re done, I’d like to use the bathroom,” Daichi finally said, glancing away from Kuroo as he scratched the back of his head. Kuroo felt a little foolish, wondering if it was just him feeling that there was something brewing. There was a slight pink tint to Daichi’s cheeks, however, and that was enough to hold onto hope.

Despite making fun of Daichi for going to bed early, he reluctantly followed suit. He was always good about getting enough sleep, but that night sleep seemed to elude him. It was late into the night and Kuroo huffed out a sigh as he turned on his side and checked the clock for the tenth time. With a groan, he dropped his head between his pillows and squeezed them against his face, hoping it would drown out his incessant thoughts.

What was there to think about? He had a feeling Daichi was open to him, but it was hard to be sure. _Maybe we can have lunch with Yaku and Kai, and they can observe us together._

There was one thing for certain, Kuroo wasn’t going to get to sleep any time soon. He rolled onto his back and tossed his blanket off, a wave of cold air rushing over his bare legs. His feet grazed the floor and he was about to lift himself off the mattress when he heard a muffled voice.

Kuroo twisted his body around and stared at the wall next to his bed. On the other side of it was Daichi’s bed, the likely origin of the strange sound. He licked his lips and slowly moved across his mattress, careful not to make any noise.

_There’s nothing wrong with this, just making sure he’s okay_ , Kuroo argued with his conscience as he pressed his ear against the wall. It sounded like Daichi was breathing hard, perhaps he decided to work out? Not at that time of night though, that would be insane. All the pieces fell together when Kuroo heard a low moan in Daichi’s deep voice. The sound tickled into Kuroo’s ear and shoved all the blood in his body straight between his legs.

He pressed his hand against his other ear and closed his eyes. With his darkened vision, he immediately tried picturing Daichi on the other side. Was he wearing the T-shirt and shorts he last saw him wearing? Maybe his shirt was pulled up just enough to reveal his abs that Kuroo ached to touch. Would he pull down his shorts? Probably if he didn’t want to get them dirty, keeping them pooled around his knees so his bare ass rubbed against his sheets.

Kuroo bit his lip at the thought, focusing entirely on not making any noise himself as his erection grew in his own shorts. He had just released his tension that morning in the shower, but it was as if his manhood couldn’t remember that fact. Kuroo stared down at his tenting shorts and contemplated what to do about it. He could pull away from the wall and allow himself to calm down, eventually trying to sleep.

_Like hell I could do that_.

Kuroo shifted across the bed and leaned over toward his night stand. He slipped into the drawer and pulled out his small bottle of lube. As he shuffled back toward the wall, his mattress creaked slightly, and he froze. For a few moments, all he could hear was his own pulse throbbing in his ears. It was nerve wracking waiting in the silence, but a wave of relief washed over him as he heard a soft hum beyond the wall.

With the stealth of a ninja, Kuroo finally made it back across the bed without making any noise, laying as close as he could to the wall while still being comfortable. Gingerly he opened the bottle and allowed some to drip onto his palm, knowing that squeezing the bottle would make a racket in the silent room. He warmed the lube up between his palms and slipped them into his shorts, dropping his head back against the pillow as rubbed his erection. He closed his eyes and listened to the slightest noise from the next room. Daichi’s breaths were coming quick and he faintly heard the sound of clothing rustling around.

_Hmm, so he was wearing clothes… and now he’s probably stripped down._

Kuroo bit his lip as he pictured the sensual scene. Except in his own mind, he was taking Daichi’s clothes off himself and was stroking Daichi’s heated skin as he teased Daichi into a frenzy. His hair would be getting damp across his forehead, his cheeks a lovely shade of red. Kuroo wanted to kiss his parted lips so bad, slipping his tongue through and melting in the heat of Daichi’s mouth.

He had only just started pumping his fist over his slippery shaft, but already he was approaching climax. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t pictured Daichi the other times he’s done it recently. But he had never been so connected to Daichi while doing it, hearing his voice through the wall knowing that only a thin layer of wall was separating them. He didn’t need to imagine what his sexy voice would sound like anymore; he could hear it.

Daichi released a gasp and a low moan that sounded desperate. It nearly drove Kuroo out of his mind, it was better than anything he could have imagined. Laying on his back was no longer doing it for him, and he carefully shifted onto his stomach. He yanked his shorts down over his erection and thrusted into his hand, balancing precariously on his other forearm. Dropping his head to the pillow, he imagined thrusting into Daichi’s perfect ass as he rested his forehead against his flexing back. Daichi’s fingers would dig into the sheets and he would moan Kuroo’s name in his sexy deep voice.

“Oh god, yes,” Daichi’s muffled voice murmured through the wall and it was all Kuroo could do to keep silent as he spilled into his hand. He was messing up his sheets, but he didn't care as he continued pumping, riding out his climax with visions of sweaty Daichi gazing up at him with smoldering dark eyes.

His breath shuddered as he came down from his high. On the other side of the wall, Daichi’s mattress creaked slightly. Kuroo wondered if he was grabbing some tissues to clean himself up. Or perhaps he had used a condom to keep it cleaner and was tossing it away. He wanted to know every detail of what was happening. More than anything, he wished he could wrap his arms around Daichi and fall asleep next to him, lost together in their dreamy post-coital haze.

_Hopefully one day, or else I’ll lose my mind._

 

***

Daichi yawned as he climbed the stairs of the apartment building, relieved he had finished his only class for the day and could enjoy the start of the weekend. He planned on taking a nap since Kuroo liked to plan all night events on weekends, movie marathons or video game tournaments. It was startling for Daichi since his parents were always strict on bedtime and even though it meant more sleep lost, Daichi couldn’t deny he looked forward to it.

_Just more time spent with Kuroo_ , Daichi thought with a warm smile. He felt awkward that morning as he kept bumping into Kuroo in the kitchen, knowing that he had masturbated to the thought of Kuroo in the shower the night before.

The guilt melted away, however, when Kuroo chuckled affectionately and rubbed Daichi’s shoulder as he slipped around him toward the coffee pot. The atmosphere was different than usual and Daichi wasn’t sure what to make of it. There seemed to be more sexual tension, so much he couldn’t shrug off its existence to wishful thinking. But even on top of that was a soft intimacy as if they had already indulged in his fantasies and had grown familiar with each other.

Daichi sighed and shook his head as he opened the door to their floor. He had spent the last few weeks trying not to get his hopes up and it was suddenly clear to him what a horrible job he was doing. He wished Suga had decided to go to Tokyo as well and then he could have had his observational skills to help him out. And Suga would be as blunt as he wanted to be, which was what Daichi needed at the moment. He needed harsh reality to slap him across the face before his heart ran away with him.

He was so consumed with his thoughts that he startled several feet from his door, only then noticing an older man hovering outside of it. Daichi didn’t recognize him but there was something familiar about the mischievous twinkle in the old man’s eyes when he grinned back at him.

“Hello there! Are you Sawamura-kun?”

“Yes, that’s me. Can I help you, Sir?”

“Ha! Never mind that sir stuff, I’m Tetsurou’s grandfather.”

“Oh! It’s a honor to meet you Kuroo-san!”

“Likewise! I’m relieved I ran into you. I need to get to work and wanted to drop off this little housewarming gift for you both while his _grandmother_ wasn’t around,” Kuroo-san snickered as he shoved a couple six packs of beer against Daichi’s chest. “Don’t overdo it! There’s nothing fun about puking in a toilet, although it does make for some fond memories. Nice to meet you!”

Before Daichi could respond, Kuroo’s grandfather shuffled down the hallway and disappeared, leaving him outside his apartment door with his arms full of beer. He laughed and attempted to fish his keys out of his pocket and open the door without dropping the heavy load. Kuroo’s family was always an interesting topic to Daichi and he enjoyed hearing about them, but he never would have predicted he’d meet one of them in that way. Kuroo often described his grandfather as an ornery old man, always trying to sneak stuff around Kuroo’s stricter father and grandmother. Daichi hoped that next time they met he would have more time to get to know him.

A couple hours later, Kuroo burst into the apartment after his last class and slammed the door behind him.

“Done with that shit for the whole weekend! Whoo!”

Daichi snorted from the sofa as he watched Kuroo bounce out of his shoes and toss his backpack to the side as if it had germs.

“Do you have anything planned yet?”

“Nothing concrete. What did you feel like doing?”

Daichi felt his face warm up and he glanced away in case he was blushing. It was thrilling to hear Kuroo talk about his plans as if they had to include Daichi.

“Um, I’m down for anything but I expect whatever we get into would include the beer your grandfather dropped off earlier.”

Kuroo paused halfway to the sofa at Daichi’s statement and he threw back his head with a loud cackle.

“He would, that crazy old man. What did you think of him?”

“He was really funny. I wish we could have talked longer but he said he had to go to work.”

“Yeah, I think you two would hit it off. Heck I think my whole family would love you, perfect little Sawamura Daichi.”

“What do you mean little?”

“Ha, uh, you know… smaller?”

“I’m probably not smaller than you in some ways. Wait, do _not_ comment on that.”

“Fine, but I’m always down for comparing dick sizes if you change your mind,” Kuroo shrugged as he bounced into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Oh, I thought you were going to call me fat.”

Kuroo laughed again and emerged from the fridge with two beers in his hand. “Why would I call you fat? You’re delightfully solid. Does that mean you _are_ down for comparing our dicks?”

“What? No, and why are you handing me a beer? It’s two in the afternoon!”

“On a Friday! Let’s get silly, Sawamura.”

The sofa bounced as Kuroo plopped next to him and Daichi scrambled to keep the open bottle in his hand from spilling. Kuroo clinked their bottles together and tipped it back against his lips. Daichi stared at him a moment, feeling unexpectedly impressed at how natural Kuroo looked doing it. His gaze darted straight to Kuroo’s lips as he licked them and he quickly looked away, taking a gulp of his beer instead to distract himself.

“This your first time drinking?” Kuroo asked as he snatched the remote from Daichi and started to flip through the channels.

“Nah, I’ve drank with my father on several occasions, not a lot though.”

“Yeah, same with my grandpa. Now it gets to be our thing, right?”

Daichi glanced next to him and was instantly caught in Kuroo’s steady gaze. His head was tipped back on the sofa and turned toward him, a smile on his lips but not as natural as it usually was. Kuroo always struck him as someone overflowing with confidence but occasionally little chinks in his armor showed. Whenever that happened, Daichi could feel cupid’s arrow flinging into his heart and he fought the overwhelming desire to smother Kuroo with love and assurance. A little bit couldn’t hurt though…

“I look forward to it,” Daichi responded with a deep smile. It was worth it, seeing the way Kuroo’s face lit up.

“Good! You want to see who can drink the most?”

“No.”

“Spoil sport.”

“I’d like to enjoy the evening if you don’t mind.”

“Cheers to that.”

 

For the next several hours, Kuroo and Daichi discussed what they should do as they fought over the remote and drank more beer. In the end, neither was in a state to cook and they ordered delivery. With take-out boxes scattered on the coffee table amid a sea of empty beer bottles, Daichi laid down on the sofa with a groan and flopped his legs onto Kuroo’s lap.

“I’m so full I think I’m going to die.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. I’ve seen you eat way more than that. Oof!” Kuroo grunted as Daichi jerked his heel into his stomach.

“You’re one to talk. I never noticed how much noise you make when you eat but it was like you were orgasming with every other bite.”

“Ha ha! What a good day that would be, but nah, that wasn’t my orgasm voice.”

“Really? What does it— you know, never mind.”

“Don’t be shy, Sawamura! You curious what I actually sound like?”

Daichi gulped as Kuroo leered over him, his grin stretching wide across his face. He didn’t want Kuroo to find out that he’s already heard it before and in his slightly tipsy state he’d be dumb enough to reveal it.

“It doesn’t matter, that kind of thing isn’t my business, right?”

Kuroo’s grin slipped a bit with Daichi’s response. The comment didn’t seem to hurt him but Daichi could tell he didn’t quite like his answer.

“I guess that would depend, wouldn’t it? If you want it to be your business.”

Daichi’s lips parted in surprise but he couldn’t think of how to respond. Luckily Kuroo didn’t even give him a chance as he flopped forward on top of Daichi and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Daichi chuckled, unable to resist stroking his fingers into Kuroo’s hair.

“Mmm, you’re so warm.”

“Thank you? Hey, hey, watch your legs.”

“Why? Did they accidentally touch something they shouldn’t?” Kuroo snickered, his hot breath puffing against Daichi’s throat.

Daichi gritted his teeth and tried moving away from Kuroo but it was no use. The more he struggled the tighter Kuroo’s limbs wound around him. Such a situation should have pissed him off but instead he found it thrilling. He never would have guessed he would enjoy the feeling of being constrained by Kuroo. Unfortunately, the evidence of his enjoyment was beginning to show itself.

“Kuroo, get your hand out of my shirt.”

“Oh sorry,” Kuroo said in a voice that was definitely not apologetic. His fingers blatantly disobeyed the order as they stroked across Daichi’s stomach, the gentle touch setting his skin on fire. He needed to put a stop it but he was also craving for Kuroo to continue. His breath shuddered as he battled with himself and meanwhile Kuroo’s hands became more brazen.

“You sensitive here, Sawamura?” Kuroo chuckled as his finger stroked around the curve of his pectoral muscle, causing an involuntary shiver to careen through Daichi’s body.

“Come on, Kuroo. Cut it out.”

“You don’t sound very convincing. _Something_ is telling me that you’re enjoying this.” Kuroo’s voice descended into a whisper, his hot breath tickling the shell of his ear. Kuroo’s knee pressed up between Daichi’s legs, barely touching the bulge emerging there. Daichi bit his lip to keep from making a noise but he knew if Kuroo continued there would be no stopping it.

_Should I be stopping it?_

At that moment, Kuroo was pinning him down on a sofa with their legs tangled together and Kuroo’s lips grazing his ear. Was there any other reason he would be purposely trying to make Daichi hard? Even if he was just teasing, Kuroo wouldn’t be that cruel.

“Kuroo? You’re not drunk, are you?”

“Hm? Not really, why?” Kuroo propped himself up on his elbow, hovering his face over Daichi’s. His eyes were darkened with desire and his cheeks flushed. There was no tease on his lips as he licked them nervously.

_Shit, now I want to kiss him… I always want to kiss him._

“I just wanted to be sure you weren’t going to do something you’d regret.”

Kuroo’s lips curled up as he cocked his head. “Like what, Sawamura?”

“I don’t know! We’re snuggling and touching. It might lead to something you might regret!”

“I would never regret getting closer to you,” Kuroo murmured as he dropped his face back down until his lips hovered beside Daichi’s ear. “You can stop me any time but if you don’t, I’m going to keep going, okay?”

Daichi gulped as his heart hammered against his chest. Already Kuroo’s body was shifting around him until they fit perfectly together. Kuroo pressed down against him and immediately Daichi felt the bulge in Kuroo’s shorts brush up against his own. It wasn’t just him wanting more. Kuroo wanted him as well.

He couldn’t respond but he answered Kuroo’s question by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in tight. Nimble fingers slipped back under Daichi’s shirt but instead of venturing upward, they slipped underneath the band of his shorts. Daichi whined before he could stop it, the needy sound drawing a sinister chuckle out of Kuroo.

“That’s more like it. I want to hear everything, Sawamura. Your deep, sexy voice.”

Instead of Kuroo’s hands slipping around his erection like he was craving, they slipped behind and grabbed hold of his butt. Rough fingers gripped into the flesh of his cheeks and Daichi threw his head back with a groan. He had no idea he would be so sensitive there, but he was quickly getting worked up as Kuroo’s hands squeezed and released in a pulsing rhythm.

Teeth grazed over his ear and bit down gently. Heat rushed across his skin and suddenly Daichi couldn’t wait to be rid of his clothes. He was coming part easily in Kuroo’s hands and if he wasn’t careful, he was going to descend into his lust at an embarrassing rate. As much as he was enjoying it, he couldn’t give Kuroo _that_ much satisfaction.

He slipped his fingers into Kuroo’s hair and gripped into it, the messy locks feeling like silk against his skin. Tugging Kuroo’s head up, he snickered at the look of shock and arousal on Kuroo’s face. Daichi shoved Kuroo’s face down and met him in a deep open-mouthed kiss. A hum of surprised passed between their lips but Kuroo didn’t pull away. He sank into it and sighed as their tongues slipped together.

Daichi didn’t let go of Kuroo’s hair. He kept a hold of it as he shuffled his legs around Kuroo’s and locked behind them.  He smiled into the kiss, knowing that Kuroo had no idea what was coming with all the distractions. Finally, he released Kuroo’s hair to run up his long arms until his fingers wrapped around Kuroo’s wrists. Gripping them tight, he used his entire body at once to flip Kuroo to the side and wrestle him underneath him.

Kuroo yelped at the quick movement and gaped as Daichi straddled his waist. Gripping the hem of his own shirt, Daichi smirked down at Kuroo and pulled it up over his head, tossing it across the room.

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh?” Daichi chuckled as he leaned down and hovered over Kuroo. “I bet I could show you something sexier.”

“What?! Where did this sex demon come from, Sawamura?”

“I don’t know. I guess you brought it out of me.”

Daichi dropped lower and brushed his lips against Kuroo’s, savoring the soft touch of their sensitive skin and their breaths mingling together. Kuroo’s hands raked down Daichi’s back and settled on his waist, progressively pulling his shorts lower. Daichi was nearly exposed and he realized that Kuroo was still fully dressed.

He slipped his hands under Kuroo’s shirt, letting his fingers glide up his lean stomach. Kuroo’s body shivered underneath him, silently asking for more. Daichi pressed his hands flat against Kuroo’s abdomen and slipped them across his heated skin, gradually pulling Kuroo’s shirt up to his chest. Their kisses didn’t stop for a moment, Daichi didn’t want them to ever end.

What started out as soft and hesitant was growing desperate and passionate. Heavy pants and moans drowned out the TV on in the background. They no longer stealthily removed each other’s clothing. Anything left on was being torn off as they wrestled around on the sofa. Daichi nearly fell off trying to tug Kuroo’s pants off and was rescued just in time.

“Maybe it would be safer if we did this on my bed,” Kuroo snickered, wrapping his arms tighter around Daichi’s waist. “We’ll have a lot more room and… supplies that we might need.”

Even as he said it, Kuroo’s face flushed bright red and he plunged himself into Daichi’s chest to hide it. It was so unexpected for Kuroo to be embarrassed in any way, Daichi was stunned speechless for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“What the hell? I didn’t know you could be so cute.”

“How can you be so confident? How experienced are you anyway?”

“I’d be worse if you weren’t so nervous. It’s strangely calming.” Daichi chuckled as Kuroo huffed against him. He strokes his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and waited until the tension melted out of Kuroo’s back. Then Daichi leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of his head. “Come on, let’s go to your room. Then we can take as long as we need.”

Kuroo snorted and peeled his face off Daichi’s chest, his usual grin spreading wide across his face. “Sure, but I don’t think I’ll take long at all.”

Daichi laughed and slipped off the sofa, dragging Kuroo along with him. He was completely naked, and goosebumps fluttered across his skin from the draft in the room. But Kuroo’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in close. Daichi was enveloped in the heat radiating off of Kuroo’s body and he melted in Kuroo’s soft gaze.

With nervous giggles and quick, messy kisses, they finally made it to Kuroo’s bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. Daichi squawked as Kuroo bent forward, hooking his arms underneath Daichi’s thighs and hoisted him into the air.

“What are you doing?!”

“Taking you to the bed, my darling.”

“Pfft, don’t drop me.”

“I’m stronger than I look,” Kuroo purred, pulling his face back enough to beam up at Daichi. It was a little too much for Daichi and he glanced down at the bed instead as heat rushed into his face. Of course, Kuroo couldn’t keep up the dashing personality for long as he groaned under Daichi’s weight and dropped him like a sack of potatoes onto his bed.

“Charming.”

“Sorry, Sawamura. Don’t worry, I’ll get you warmed back up.”

“You’re going to have to work hard for it. Good luck.”

Daichi’s pout and tightly crossed arms didn’t seem to dissuade Kuroo at all as he smirked back at him and started rummaging around in his night stand. Daichi’s nerves rushed back in as Kuroo tossed a bottle of lube and a condom on the mattress next to him. He noticed the bottle of lube in particular and how it was already partially used.

“Um, do you do this often?”

“What, sex?”

“Yeah.”

“No… why am I doing really badly?”

Daichi startled and glanced up at Kuroo. His was smiling but it was strained and once again Kuroo’s nervousness was like a calming balm to his own nerves. Daichi unlocked his arms and opened them up to Kuroo, affection pouring from his gaze.

“You’re not doing badly at all, we’ve only just started. I was only wondering because...” Daichi’s words drifted off and he nodded to the lube and condoms on the bed. Kuroo’s face lit up with recognition and he laughed nervously.

“Oh, nah, that’s for my own private time.”

The mental images Daichi had conjured of Kuroo in the shower flooded his mind. It was too late to hide his blushing from Kuroo, his quick hands grabbed Daichi’s before he could cover his face.

“What are you picturing, Sawamura?” Kuroo purred as he slipped onto the bed and hovered over Daichi. It was impossible not to stare up at him, no daydream could compare with the sight of Kuroo stripped down to his boxers with his lean body on display. His gray eyes darkened with desire as he pinned Daichi’s arms above his head and sank down into a smoldering kiss.

It was delicate and sensual, soft stroking of lips and mischievous flicks of tongue. Kuroo’s body slowly pressed against Daichi’s and enveloped him in heat. Daichi had no idea it would be so alluring, being pinned down like that and he couldn’t hold back the deep moans that slipped out.

Kuroo pulled back from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath as if he’d been burnt. Daichi didn’t get a chance to see Kuroo’s expression before he dropped his head into Daichi’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute. Have I ever told you that your voice is devastatingly sexy, Sawamura?”

“Hmm, no I don’t believe you’ve ever told me that. What’s so sexy about it?” Daichi asked, craning his head to press kisses against Kuroo’s hairline.

“Ugh, everything. It’s deep and kind of rough. But then you get all desperate and I swear I could get off from just that.”

“I didn’t sound desperate,” Daichi muttered. He could feel Kuroo smile against his shoulder and an ominous feeling grew in his stomach.

“Uh, well, you did last night in your room.”

“Last night? When— oh shit. You could hear me?”

Daichi wrenched his hands out of Kuroo’s hold to cover his burning face. He had been so sure Kuroo was already asleep and he had been keeping his voice down.

“Don’t be shy! We all do it.”

Daichi growled as Kuroo tried prying his hands away from his face. He could hear Kuroo’s soft laughter next to his ear, but he could tell it wasn’t malicious. It didn’t matter though, he still wanted to die of embarrassment.

When Kuroo grew quiet and stopped pulling at his hands, Daichi grew a little nervous since he had no idea what Kuroo was up to. The bed shifted around him and he was once again covered by Kuroo although it was different from before. Kuroo’s hold on him was tender, slowly wrapping Daichi up in his arms as he nuzzled against his ear.

“I’ve liked you for a while, Sawamura, before we even moved in together. I thought I could control myself but then I heard you and I… do you think we can make this work? Even if I’m a bit of a perv?”

It wasn’t often Kuroo was so candid, especially while being so gentle. Daichi smiled as he slipped his hands away from his face and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders instead.

“Yeah, I think we can do this. Especially since I’m just as perverted as you.”

“Huh?”

Daichi smirked as he turned his head, hovering his lips over Kuroo’s ear. “I heard you yesterday when you were in the shower. At first, I heard you groan, I thought maybe you were in pain or something. But then I listened closer and heard your heavy breaths and your whispers of pleasure.”

As Daichi spoke softly, Kuroo shivered in his arms. His hot breath shuddered against Daichi’s neck as he started kissing trailing kisses down it. Daichi tipped his head back and closed his eyes, allowing Kuroo full access as he continued.

“I should have walked away immediately, but I couldn’t. I listened for every little sound and pictured you under the water. A vision of you poured into my mind and I wished I could be the one touching you, wrapping my fingers around you or using my mouth.”

Daichi flicked his tongue up Kuroo’s ear and grinned when a growl rumbled through Kuroo. In a blur, Kuroo’s hand slipped up the mattress and popped open the lube with a smooth motion. His teeth grazed across Daichi’s sensitive skin as he scrambled to squeeze some lube onto his hand and fingers. Daichi chuckled as some spilled onto the sheets but as Kuroo slipped a slick finger between his legs, he gasped and grabbed onto Kuroo’s back.

“Sorry, I should have warmed it up first. You got me so riled up, Sawamura.”

“That’s okay, I want you too.”

Kuroo sighed as he adjusted himself again, pulling away from Daichi to hover over him. He continued running his finger across Daichi’s entrance, teasing a little as they stared into each other’s eyes. Daichi couldn’t believe Kuroo was actually there, cheeks flushed and biting his lip.

He was so beautiful Daichi lost track a little until Kuroo’s finger worked inside him. His breath hissed at the sensation, but it didn’t hurt, just strange and alarming. Kuroo’s eyebrows pinched together as he concentrated on stretching him out without causing any pain. It was sweet seeing him so concerned but Daichi wanted him to enjoy every aspect of making love as much as he did.

Daichi cupped Kuroo’s cheeks and brought his face close enough to kiss. Before he closed his eyes, he noticed the tension leave Kuroo’s face. His muscles relaxed against Daichi and slowly his stretching and their kissing ceased to be two separate things going on at once. They were both part of their sexual endeavor, ramping up their excitement and preparing for what was to come.

Daichi moaned as his erection rubbed up against Kuroo’s, frustrated by the boxers Kuroo was still wearing. He reached as far down as he could and lifted the waistband over the bulge, peeking down to see Kuroo’s cock spring free from its confines. Kuroo hummed in relief and shifted his hips to help Daichi slide his boxers all the way off.

Their bodies seemed to radiate even more heat once they were both completely naked. Kuroo’s actions grew more desperate as he added another finger, grabbing hold of Daichi’s thigh and lifting it higher for more access. His fingers dug into his skin and he pressed his body against Daichi’s, rubbing their shafts together as he did so.

It was torture for Daichi, wanting more friction than he was getting while Kuroo prepared him from behind. Typically, he was a patient person but there was a limit to how much self-control he had. Every little touch or rub was just a tease and he wanted the real thing.

Reaching up by his head, he grabbed the lube and squeezed some out on his hand. He rubbed it between his palms to warm it; he didn’t want anything hindering the slow climb toward ecstasy. Once both hands were slicked up, he reached between him and Kuroo wrapped them around the base of each of their shafts, pressing them together. Kuroo nearly fell on top of him as Daichi slowly pumped his hands over them. Kuroo’s forehead dropped into Daichi’s shoulder, the forearm he was leaning on trembling as he tried holding it together. It was exciting enough, the pleasure from the friction and finally having Kuroo’s cock in his hands. But seeing the effect it had on Kuroo was the best experience yet.

Daichi kept his hands moving at a steady pace, reveling in the pleasure but not letting it escalate things before they were ready. Kuroo regained his composure and continued stretching Daichi out, leaning in occasionally for a languid kiss. Daichi could feel his body responding to every shift of Kuroo’s fingers, yearning for something bigger.

“Kuroo please. How much longer?”

“Mmm, you want my dick, Sawamura? How crude.”

“Says the guy with fingers in my asshole.”

“Point taken. I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

“I’m fine, just go slow.”

“Okay,” Kuroo whispered, dropping one more kiss against his lips as his fingers slipped out. Daichi propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Kuroo straightened up to slip a condom on. Sweat was beginning to dapple Kuroo’s skin, one tendril slipping down the stretch of his long abdomen and curling around his lean stomach muscles. Daichi took several deep breaths to keep from bursting from the sight.

Kuroo caught him looking and gave him a devilish smirk. “Look at this tasty feast laid out before me.”

“I’m definitely not the feast. Get down here.”

“I think this would go easier on you if you turn around.” Kuroo laughed when Daichi cocked an eyebrow at him. “Just trust me, Sawamura. It’ll still be intimate, I promise.”

“Alright.” Daichi kept his eye on Kuroo as he turned over and settled on his knees. “How’s this?”

“Oh yeah… that looks good,” Kuroo purred, stroking his fingers down Daichi’s back. When they reached Daichi’s ass, he gripped his cheeks and spread them open. Daichi felt himself blush from being so exposed but found a strange comfort when Kuroo leaned over his back and pressed gentle kisses down his spine. He heard the lube open again and knew Kuroo was lathering himself up to enter inside. Daichi shifted around to get comfortable, his heart throbbing painfully as the anticipation grew.

Kuroo kept a hand settled on Daichi’s back, rubbing against it as a hot pressure formed at his entrance. Daichi closed his eyes and gripped into the sheets as the pressure grew, forcing himself to breathe through it. As Kuroo promised, he went slow, gradually pushing into Daichi, so the pain wasn’t too great. Daichi could hear his breaths shuddering behind him, his fingers gripping into Daichi’s skin as he fought to maintain control.

Once he was fully inside, Kuroo’s head dropped down to Daichi’s upper back. His hands slid down Daichi’s arms and spread out over his hands, threading their fingers together. Kuroo shuffled closer until he was completely draped over Daichi, his lips pricking over the back of Daichi’s neck. Daichi leaned his head back, gently butting it against the top of Kuroo’s head. He breathed deep, growing accustomed to thick heat inside him.

Finally, Daichi gave an experimental push back against Kuroo, moaning at the sweet friction from that small movement. Kuroo picked up on the signal well and slipped his arms across Daichi’s stomach and chest. He pulsed his hips, slowly at first but progressively thrusting harder and quicker.

Daichi reached back and slipped his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, needy hums slipping out before he could stop them. He bit his lip to try to hold them back, but the hand on his chest slid up and stroked up his neck.

“Don’t you dare hold back, Sawamura. Your voice is one of the sexiest things about you. Which is saying something, considering that everything about you is sexy.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and gave a gentle tug on Kuroo’s hair. “Then you better make me forget about holding my voice back. What are you waiting for, Kuroo?”

“Shit,” Kuroo hissed and pulled them both upright. He kept his fingers stretched across Daichi’s neck and shoulder while the other raked across his stomach and gripped on tight. Daichi naturally clenched tighter around Kuroo in that position and the sensations were overwhelming when Kuroo started bucking his hips. Daichi cried out, gripping both hands into Kuroo’s hair for something to hold onto.

Kuroo’s hard breaths puffed out over Daichi’s neck in time with his thrusts. Once he had set a steady rhythm, Kuroo leaned down and bit gently into Daichi’s shoulder. It was overwhelming, Kuroo’s strong hold of his body, his hot, wet mouth on his shoulder, the pummeling heat bursting inside of him. It was more than Daichi could have ever imagined, none of his fantasies fulfilling every sense he had. He breathed deep and could only smell Kuroo, his ears were filled with his growling moans and pants, more vivid than anything he heard through the bathroom door.

His mind was growing hazy with the pleasure, his body coiling with mounting power. At that point, he could no longer hold back his voice, moans and whispered expletives spilling from his lips. Kuroo seemed to drink them in like the sweetest music and Daichi could feel his movements growing erratic as he quickened the pace.

Daichi was holding on as long as he could, but when Kuroo’s palm slipped down his stomach and wrapped around his cock, he knew he was done for. Wet with sweat and precum, Kuroo’s fist slid easily around it and pumped a few times. Daichi threw back his head with a deep groan, the pressure bursting inside and spilling into Kuroo’s hand. The arms holding him tightened like a vice and Kuroo’s face nestled into his neck as he rode out his own high. As Daichi’s mind refocused, he released Kuroo’s hair and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s, leaning into the embrace as he caught his breath.

Daichi could feel Kuroo’s cock still inside him, twitching a little bit in the aftermath. It was odd how he liked the feeling of it, warm and full. They were connected in the most intimate way possible and though he knew it would soon come to an end, he couldn’t help wishing it wouldn’t.

He soon found out that the next segment of their first night together was almost as good as the sex itself. After Kuroo slid out and disposed of the condom, he peppered Daichi with noisy kisses and gently ushered him down on the bed. He snatched a towel hanging off the edge of his bed and wiped any mess that had spilled over them and tossed it on the floor.

“I’ll get that later, it’s snuggle time,” Kuroo cooed as he wiggled his eyebrows and nestled next to Daichi, shimmying the sheets over top of them. Daichi laughed quietly and opened his arms for Kuroo to slip into, burying his face into Daichi’s neck.

“You like that spot, huh?”

“Mmm, it’s comfortable. Pity you’re so pint-sized, it’s hard to do this standing up.”

Kuroo yelped when Daichi reached down and pinched his ass.

“I’m average height, asshole. You’re the abnormal one.”

“Oh right. My apologies, Normal-san.”

Even between the jabs, neither could wipe the smile off their faces. Daichi buried his face in Kuroo’s hair and lazily stroked his fingers down Kuroo’s long back. He could feel his eyes growing heavy, but he wasn’t quite ready to succumb to sleep. He wanted to bask in the moment for a while longer. At the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder what Kuroo really wanted.

“That was pretty amazing, huh?” Kuroo said, sighing peacefully. Before Daichi could answer, Kuroo’s body stiffened and he sat up enough to see Daichi’s face. “Wait, it _did_ feel good for you, didn’t it?”

Daichi laughed and flicked his fingers against Kuroo’s forehead. “What part of any of _that_ gave you any indication that I wasn’t feeling amazing? I’ve never been that loud in my life! Of course, I used to live with my parents and two nosy siblings, so I had to be as quiet as possible. But seriously, I’m actually amazed it felt so good. I was certain my first time wouldn’t be so enjoyable. Maybe it’s because I was with you.”

Kuroo’s face flushed deep red and Daichi snickered as he stroked a finger down his heated cheek.

“Does that mean you’d like to do it again with me, Sawamura? Maybe… exclusively?”

“Is that your roundabout way of asking me out?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”

Daichi beamed up at him and nodded. “That sounds good to me.”

“You sure you’re alright with dating a pervert like me?”

“As long as you’re fine with me perving on you back.”

Kuroo’s mischievous grin spread wide as he leaned down for another kiss.

“Deal.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have 5/7 prompts done for kurodai week! I seriously didn't think I'd have that much with everything I've got going on, I'm so excited. I may even have one more I can squeeze out (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


End file.
